


A Boy

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Draco is being forced into arranged marriage against his will, all because of his stupid father's mistakes. He's expecting life, children, a future with a woman he can never love. What he isn't expecting is for his mother to choose a boy for him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mother, I am not marrying anyone you and Father have picked out for me. And that’s the last time I’m saying it,” Draco glared across the dinner table.

“Father didn’t pick this one out. I did,” Narcissa sighed. 

“Okay, fine. That’s slightly better. But I’m  _gay._ And I don’t think you realize that that’s not something that’s going to change!” Draco rubbed his hands across his face and let the frustration sink into his stomach. 

“I know,” Narcissa said, her voice softening. “I chose a boy.”

“You’re serious?” Draco looked up abruptly. 

“Yes, I’m serious. And not only is it a boy, it’s someone who will be able to restore the mess your father left behind when he went to prison.“

Draco rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to marry someone just to fix Father’s mistakes.”

“That’s why we’re doing this whole arranged marriage!” Narcissa said, her voice rising slightly. 

“Why do  _I_ have to pay for Father’s mistakes?” 

“Because you are our son, and we handle our mistakes as a family!” Narcissa stood up, her voice reaching a yell.

“This is wrong,” Draco said in a whisper and looked down. 

“It’s not a choice,” Narcissa said, sitting back down, her voice now calm. “I did what I could to make it easier for you. I chose a respectable young man that had a good reputation. It’s a win for both of us.”

“No, it’s not. It’s a win for you. You’re earning back a reputation for our name, and throwing me under the bus while doing it. You’re only choosing a boy because then you could say you did it for me, and not for you. I hope you believe your own lies.” And with that, Draco got up from the table and left.

The evening air was crisp and quiet as Draco stood outside the restaurant. Despite all of his talk of wrongdoing, he was still standing here, about to meet his betrothed. At least it was a boy. If it had been a girl, he didn’t know how he would’ve carried through with this. He would’ve had to have children with her. He would have had to have a son or daughter that would only stand to remind him of what he had been forced to do.

In any case, with a boy, maybe there was a chance that love could develop over time. And even if it didn’t, there would be no requirement to have sex or children, seeing as neither of them could bear children. Maybe they could even be friends.

Draco sighed and stepped inside the restaurant.

“Reservation?” the hostess grinned at Draco. 

“Yes. Under Malfoy, for two.”

“Ah, you must be Draco,” a voice said behind him. 

Draco whirled around to see a young, dark haired man smiling at him. Draco stepped back a little. There was no way to put it. He was pretty, maybe beautiful. His hair was curly and slightly rumpled, although it looked as though he had tried to tidy it up and his skin was dark and clear. His eyes were a green unlike any Draco had ever seen, and his smile was a little crooked and softened with an apparent kindness.

“Harry,” Draco said, trying to keep his voice even. “Good to meet you.”

“This way,” the hostess said, beckoning them through a restaurant full of rich people sipping at red wine. 

“Interesting choice of restaurant,” Harry said as he sat down. “Your family has a lot of money as I understand it.”

Draco sat and stared at him for a moment.

“Sorry, that was too forward.” Harry coughed and looked down. 

“My mother chose the restaurant. She chooses everything in my life these days.”

“Oh,” Harry said quietly. 

“So…how are you?” Draco asked awkwardly. This was not a subject he wanted to jump right into. 

“Fine. Yourself?” Harry answered.

“The same, I suppose,” Draco said. 

Awkward silence filled up the air around them, and Draco swirled at his water with a straw for something to do.

The two sat in silence until the waiter came back to take their order. They stumbled over each other’s words until the waiter had left.

“Sorry. I’m awkward,” Harry said, coloring rising up on his cheeks. It looked lovely on him, Draco thought.

“Don’t worry about it,” Draco let out a tight lipped smile. 

“This whole arranged marriage thing kinda sucks…”

“Finally someone said it,” Draco let out a gusting laugh. Harry laughed along with him, and the sound was as sweet as it’s owner. 

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” Harry laughed, his eyes squinting in relief. 

“Why do you have to do this?” Draco chuckled. 

“My aunt and uncle. They want the money, and you’re supposed to have a lot of it,” Harry snorted. “Aside from that, they hate me, so it’s a win to get me out of their hair.”

“What about your parents?”

“Died when I was young.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco winced internally at his rash words. Of course there had to be a reason Harry’s parents weren’t involved in his future. Stupid. 

“Don’t be. It certainly wasn’t your fault, and I never really knew them. How about you, though? Why do you have to do this?” Harry said, his face relaxing into a gentle smile. 

“My parents decided it after my father was put in prison for a series of murders of people with ‘dirty blood,’ as he puts it. Essentially, people who aren’t white and heterosexual.”

“Oh,” Harry looked taken aback. 

“They want me to restore the family name.”

“That’s stupid,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

“Tell me about it,” Draco sighed. There was a moment of silence. “I just want you to know that I don’t hold the same opinions as my father and-”

“Hey,” Harry said, leaning forward towards Draco, his face open. “Look at you. Clearly not heterosexual.” Draco laughed and Harry smiled in response. “And if you’re sitting here with me, clearly mixed race, and not murdering me… then I figure you’re in good standing. I won’t hold your family against you.”

“Thank you,” Draco whispered. “You would be the first.”

Harry smiled a little sadly.

“Let’s start fresh,” Draco said, clearing his throat and sitting up straight. “My name is Draco. I think you’re pretty, and I want to go on a date with you. Will you go out with me?”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Draco with his mouth slightly open.

“Okay,” he said, a little stunned.

“Let’s get out of here,” Draco said. “Too posh. My parents might as well be standing over my shoulder this very moment.”

Draco stood and smiled down at Harry, who smiled back after a split second and stood to follow him. They walked out of the restaurant, walking so close together that their shoulders brushed.

Right outside the restaurant, Harry leaned a bit into Draco and slipped his fingers into Draco’s. His hand was warm and fit into Draco’s slender, bony hand in a perfect contrast that felt like it was made to be there.

Draco smiled, blooming hope filling up his chest.

Maybe this would be the one. Screw his parents. If he ended up marrying Harry, he was going to marry Harry for him, not for his parents.

It was time for Draco to start making his own choices.

And so he did. He walked with Harry down to a quaint diner down the street, where they ate salty french fries and laughed too loudly to be appropriate. He paid for dinner, and when they walked out of the diner, Harry kissed his cheek a little sloppily, but sweetly.

Draco smiled. It was time for him to live his own life.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon on my Tumblr (@drarryangels).

“Harry?” Draco called through the apartment. “Are you home?”

Draco almost tripped over one of Harry’s shoes walking through the doorway and sighed in exasperation. 

“Harry?” Draco called again. 

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice came out faintly from some corner of his apartment. “Who is it?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Who do you think?”

“Draco?”

“Yes!”

Harry came tumbling out of his room, a huge smile on his face, and his hair haphazardly sticking up in every direction. Draco smiled a little at the look of happiness on Harry’s face. 

“Sorry!” Harry tripped and half fell on top of Draco. 

“It’s okay,” Draco laughed. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Harry pulled Draco close and nudged his nose against his. “Yours?”

“Pretty average,” Draco smiled. 

Harry hummed in response and pulled away, hanging onto Draco’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen. 

“Harry, what are you- oh.”

Harry’s apartment was always clean and put together, but this was something else. The kitchen was spotless. And on the main counter, two plates were set up with candles and several dishes of food that looked absolutely mouth watering. 

“Oh, Harry you didn’t have to do all this,” Draco said, leaning forward to give him a hug. 

“Happy one year anniversary,” Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. 

Draco tilted his face to the side a little and closed his eyes until Harry laughed and kissed him on the lips. 

“Listen, so I was thinking,” Harry said as they sat down to eat. 

“Hm?” Draco said, already digging into the curry in front of him. 

“You’re here, at my apartment I mean, pretty much all the time, and I was wondering if you just wanted to…. if you wanted to move in?” Harry said hesitantly. 

Draco choked on the bite of food he had just taken. 

“Sorry. You may not be ready. If you don’t want to that’s okay. I mean, it won’t bother me if you don’t want to live here. I love you and I want to live with you. I thought you might feel the same. It’s okay if you don’t-”

“You love me?” Draco’s face was bright red. 

“Huh?” Harry looked up from his rant. 

“You said you loved me.”

“I do,” Harry said, looking slightly confused. 

“Oh,” Draco stared at Harry for a moment. “I love you too.”

The tightness in Harry’s face dissolved as he looked at Draco. 

“And yes, I would love to move in with you,” Draco said. 

“Oh thank Merlin,” Harry laughed. “You really gave me quite a scare.”

Draco laughed and stood up from his chair. He walked over and stood right in front of Harry. Draco leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Harry’s face and kissed him softly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Draco.”


End file.
